Stellar Evolution
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Much like hydrogen needs to fuse to fuel a star, love needs to be reciprocated to fuel a relationship. Seamus/Lavender through the years, liking their story to the life of a star.


_**Written for the One-Day Competition and the Broaden Your Horizons (Romance Stories) Challenge: OTP**_

**Stellar Evolution**

_Interstellar gas in equilibrium._

Seamus and Lavender are just two lost students in a world that's bigger than the two could ever imagine. With them both being half-bloods, they had grown up with stories of Hogwarts. However, they still can't comprehend the magnitude of the castle when they arrive. Neither can say more than a hurried greeting before they're unceremoniously bustled away in the crowds of the corridors. They always seem to find each other though, despite the mass of people.

'Seamus! Wait up!' called Lavender through a group of seventh years.

'Oh hi Lavender, what's up?' replied Seamus.

'I was wondering... did you want to walk to Charms with me?'

'I'd love to. Hey, why are you blushing?'

_Gravitational collapse due to an increased area of mass._

As the pair get older they spend more and more time with each other. They are attracted to each other immensely and although they try to dispel the pull, it isn't long before the two fall in love.

'Shay, I need to tell you something,' said Lavender as she perched on the end of Seamus' bed 'these past few months have made me realize that I can't live without you. I think... I think I'm in love with you.

'Say something Shay,' she turned to find Seamus laying against his pillow, snoring gently.

_Hydrogen fusion resulting in extremely high temperatures._

Things soon escalate between the two teenagers. Their first kiss, their first time. They tell each other their darkest secrets and their deepest fears. They tell each other things that have metaphorically bound them for life, however unaware they both are. Things come to a head during the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Lav! I thought I'd lost you! I swear me heart dropped out of me arse when I saw Greyback near you. I couldn't live without you!'

_Main sequence: the steady state burning through hydrogen._

The next few years passed by without incident: they married, bought a cottage in the countryside and adopted a Scottish Terrier. Lavender never bore a child though. The couple saw marriages break apart, but there was never any doubt between the two of them about theres. The answer, they thought, was love. Pure, unconditional love that was stronger than either of them could imagine.

'I, Seamus Finnigan, take you, Lavender Brown, to be me wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is me solemn vow.'

_Red Giant due to the hydrogen being used up._

Seamus couldn't fail to notice Lavender's disappearances, he accosted her but her alibi always came through. Soon the marriage was based upon lies and deceit, they argued freely. There was always more shouting when Lavender came back from her disappearance; Seamus would retreat to the local pub and come back completely inebriated. That night Seamus would always sleep on the sofa.

'Lav! Tell me where you've been! Don't you love me anymore?'

'Of course I still love you,' though she was unsure, 'I told you, I've been at Padma's!'

'Yeah, that's this month. Where will you be next month? Romilda's? Morag's? It's always the same with you, isn't it?' he put on a female voice, '"Oh, I've been visiting Padma. I didn't think you'd mind" Yeah, well funnily enough I do mind; you're me wife. Though you're doing a crap job of being one!'

_Hydrogen is again abundant. It burns, causing it to swell and collapse. A supernova._

Once Lavender tells Seamus the truth, everything falls back into place. He doesn't understand her unwillingness to tell him though; he didn't care. The passion of their marriage is rekindled, and the couple are more in love than ever before.

'Seamus... if you want to know the truth, go into the wood tonight... at midnight. Take your wand.'

Words can't describe how he felt when he saw a pale grey wolf curled up against their inscribed tree, whimpering slightly.

_A black hole: the remnants of what was once a great star._

Seamus' death was sudden. He had been to France tracking a dark wizard when he was struck from behind. Lavender felt her heart shatter when she received the stag Patronus: she fell to the ground and let out an inhuman wail, not unlike those she had howled many times before.

Here lies Seamus Finnigan

17.1.80-2.5.34

My Sun

My World

_Much like hydrogen needs to fuse to fuel a star, love needs to be reciprocated to fuel a relationship. _


End file.
